The Eagle and the Crow
by Knightwolf
Summary: I've completely revamped the story. Features the original Eradicator against two very different high-powered heros. Enjoy.


Here it is guys, the complete story. I fixed all the grammar errors and revamped it. Enjoy. Please R&R.  
  
The Eagle and the Crow  
  
Our story opens on a dark, cloudy night in the Antarctic. The sub- zero winds have been known to literally stop men dead in their tracks. Even though it doesn't look like it, strange energies are at work. But not mostly above the ice. Below it.  
  
Deep beneath the ice is a fortress. Its location is known to only one other man, and he's dead. He died while protecting his city. His sacrifice will be written in history books for ages to come.  
  
The fortress's interior is huge. The ceiling reaches over 500 feet high. Built over ten years ago, it is a monument of an alien technology from a world no longer in existence. The being who constructed it was no man, but an artificial entity created by the doomed planet for one purpose: To re- create their planet on a suitable world for them to colonize it and survive. But the race was too late. Their world exploded before they could get a chance to escape.  
  
The entity did not know of the planet's demise, so he continued his programming. He leveled cities and towns until he was stopped by one man. He went by the name of Firestorm. Firestorm wore a costume of the colors red & yellow. He had the ability to fly free of gravity's hold and to shoot bursts of fire-like raw energy from his hands.  
  
One day he happened to fly by the newly built fortress by chance when the being noticed him on his scanners. With but the press of a button he released a high-energy blast onto the unsuspecting Firestorm, and blew him out of the sky.  
  
When he finally came to, he found himself in a very large room on a cold metal table. Firestorm sat up and looked around. The room was vast and echoed with every sound. He reached up his hand and he held his head. Firestorm groaned from the huge headache he was feeling, no doubt it was from the energy blast he had received. Then the being appeared to him. He was garbed in black with a thick dark blue stripe going down the center of his uniform. The dark figure looked like a man, only, not. He spoke: "Greetings human. My creators named me Raz-El, but you may call me Eradicator. I will wipe out your planet's civilization to make way for my creator's race so that they may survive." "You can't do that, billions of innocent people will die!" said Firestorm.  
  
"I must follow my orders. I will begin with the largest city on earth. A place you call New York City. Since you pose as a threat to the plan, I will keep you here until I decide what to do with you." said the Eradicator. He flew off through a porthole in the ceiling. Firestorm tried to follow him but the porthole closed right in front of him, leaving him trapped. He used his energy powers to try to make an exit through the thick alien metal, which took him two hours.  
  
When he finally broke though to the surface, he flew to North America as fast as he could. When he got there he discovered that New York City along with New Jersey were completely leveled to the ground. Then, Firestorm was immediately concerned about his own city, Corse City, Pennsylvania. The third largest city in the world.  
  
He flew there at almost Mach 5. He was relieved to find that it was still standing when he arrived. Then Firestorm caught a glimpse of a black and blue figure in the distance. It was him. The Eradicator has declared Corse City next on his extermination list. Firestorm immediately went after him.  
  
The Eradicator headed for the center of the city. There he demonstrated his power. He raised his arms up high. His hands began to crackle with energy. A bright blue orb began to form. When it became large enough, Raz-El willed it at the tallest building he could identify. The Centennial State Building was the target. Its walls contained hundreds of businessmen and women. Like a flash Firestorm placed himself between the orb and the building. The orb struck Firestorm with the force of a hundred tactical missiles, which knocked the wind out of him. Severely weakened, Firestorm found a nearby rooftop to catch his breath. "Resistance is useless human. Even you cannot keep me from my goal: Total destruction of all your kind and any monuments of your civilization. When I am finished, I will begin the re-creation of my creator's home world for immediate colonization." said the Eradicator floating high above Firestorm.  
  
Firestorm realized what was at stake: The entire human race. He stood on his feet. His eyes were fixed on his enemy. The blazing fire that emanated from his eyes and fists matched the heated anger inside him. He shot himself at the dark angel like a bolt of orange and yellow lightning, hitting his opponent and sending him hurtling confused into a nearby skyscraper. The Eradicator emerged from the heavily damaged side of the building. As he brushed away the broken glass and concrete dust from his uniform he said, "As they say on your planet - MAY THE GAMES BEGIN!"  
  
He flew towards Firestorm at the speed of a fired bullet. Firestorm just reached back his fist and cracked him with the force of a Seven forty seven.  
  
The sound was deafening as the wind went sluicing off the Eradicators body as he arched several miles into the sky. He tried to slow his descent to earth the best he could even though he was seeing stars. The black and blue streak landed on a nearby street, sending a quake through out the entire city. Firestorm immediately went down to check the situation. The Eradicator had landed on Lane Street in front of City Hall. Firestorm scanned the area for any injured. Luckily there were only a few with minor injuries.  
  
A weakened Eradicator rose from the rubble. Eyes red, hands crackling with energy. "You...will not...WIN!" yelled the dark figure. In his anger he flew towards Firestorm. Then, with the speed of lightning, he streaked around behind Firestorm and gave him a radiation blast in the back, up close and personal. Firestorm fell to his knees. The blast had gone clear through his back and out his chest. With his last ounce of strength he levitated up, turned and faced his nemesis. The Eradicator, having used up the last of his energy, was exhausted. All he could do was float there. Firestorm placed his hands around his neck and used what was left of his power reserves to ultimately destroy the Eradicator once and for all. 'For the survival of the human race.' He thought. In a flash of white light, Firestorm focused all his energy in one determined burst.  
  
Nothing but ashes fell before him. "It's...over." he muttered with his last breath. Then he slowly descended to the ground. He gave his life to save the world that he loved so much, not realizing that it wasn't over, but only the beginning.  
  
Flashing back to the present, we journey into the fortress where many things are occurring. Several floating robots are zipping back and forth from console to console. In the center of the very large room levitates a large egg shaped orb, glowing blue in the dimly lit chamber. Streams of electricity crackle over its smooth surface. A robot turned a knob and the orb began crackling more with all the power brought in from the outside atmosphere. Then a bright light came from the orb and with it a scream of pain and agony. "Warning: Structure unstable. Structure collapse eminent." cautioned one unit. "No, add more power to the stabilizers. We need just a few more seconds." demanded another.  
  
The orb exploded, revealing a glowing figure inside. "We have successfully re-created Raz-El, or better known as Eradicator." said the floating robot. The humanoid form stepped down from his levitation feeling the cold, sterile metal floor beneath his feet. He slowly opened his eyes to analyze his surroundings.  
  
"Wha...Where am I?" asked the newly reborn entity. "You are in the Fortress of Conquest." answered a nearby unit. "We gathered your essence back together after it had been spread into the atmosphere by the late Firestorm. Your former body was completely incinerated." The unit finished. "Yes, now I remember. But many things are still fuzzy." Raz-El remembered. "Your memory will improve in time. We have prepared your uniform. Whenever you are ready." the robot said, then signaled Raz-El to follow it.  
  
The unit led him down a dark corridor until they came to a room. Inside was the uniform. The robot handed Raz-El the onyx black & dark blue suit. One minute later the Eradicator was suited up and ready to continue his mission. "Your new body has been equipped with slightly different energy powers, but they will be effective none the less. You no longer have the ability to create your power orbs. Instead you will be able to emit energy blasts from your fists. Your energy powers are able to eliminate any threat from these humans artillery. You are still able to levitate and fly free of gravity's hold.  
  
We have also improved on your speed powers. Before, you could barely reach the speed of sound. Now, not only can you reach the sound barrier, you are able to break it, with even more speed to spare. Your body is still as tough as this planet's metal called steel. Welcome back Raz-El." finished the unit.  
  
"Thank you...uh, what's your name?" the Eradicator asked, scanning the unit over.  
  
"K-7." replied the robot.  
  
"Thank you K-7." Raz-El said walking into the main room.  
  
'Maybe I should test these new energy powers, just to get used to them.' Raz-El thought. He held his hand out in front of him, and concentrated. It began to glow a bright yellow-orange. As he concentrated harder, an aura formed around his fist. He looked for a target. The metal wall right next to him. Raz-El aimed and released what can only be described as pure energy. The blast evaporated a large hole in the thick metal. The molten metal along the edges glowed and steamed from the assault.  
  
Raz-El clenched his fist and grinned. He then looked at K-7. "Repair that wall, and have it reinforced. I'm going to the monitoring room to see what has occurred in my absence." Raz-El said. The dark figure then walked down the corridor and stepped into a brightly-lit room.  
  
Meanwhile, out in the world, many things have changed, yet little is different in society. Technology has improved and expanded greatly since 1988 when The Eradicator fell. New York has been fully rebuilt, but is now called New York Cityplex. The city with the most advanced architecture and technology in the world, New York Cityplex is a splendor of its era. It is much larger than the original, with taller, stronger buildings. Inhabiting millions of people, it is home to over 10% of the United States Population.  
New Jersey has also been rebuilt, but not improved upon. The Government exhausted it's capital rebuilding New York.  
  
Even though New York has been rebuilt, its crime rate remains the same. Muggings and robberies still occur constantly. The police force is not strong enough yet to deal with this situation effectively in such a large complicated city. One year ago (ten months after the city was fully rebuilt) the crime started. That's when a new figure appeared in New York. He came down from the skies clothed in a gray body suit, a black cape, and a silver "V" across his chest. He had black hair and black eyes with irises that glowed red like fire embers.  
  
This gray icon declared war on injustice, bringing in criminals left and right, decreasing the city's crime rate remarkably. After preventing a bank robbery he was stopped by the press. A reporter asked, "What do you call yourself?" He paused for a moment and then said, "I am Vengeance. I represent the revenge of all those who have been wronged by the crime of New York Cityplex." He then flew off into the blue sky.  
  
Like the legendary hero who gave his life long ago, Vengeance can fly free of gravity's hold. He can also move as fast as lightning both on his feet and in the air. His body is tough. As tough as titanium, making him impervious to almost any attack. Like Firestorm, Vengeance has energy powers, but not exactly the same kind. Vengeance has the ability to fire concussive power blasts from his fists with a mysterious blue energy. At maximum power he can level a building, even turn it to dust.  
  
The people of New York Cityplex have started to look up to their hero. They see him as an icon of hope. No one knows where he came from. They're just glad he's here now.  
  
Back at the fortress Raz-El sits on his floating chair, watching the monitors, learning current world achievements, technological advances, and city & population conditions. Then he saw him. Flying through the skies of New York in his black cape like a huge gray eagle. Raz-El's eyes were wide with surprise. "Another protector?" he said as he stepped off his seat and walked toward the control panel. He wanted to know everything he could gather out of the computer about this mysterious character. "Computer. Give me any and all information on the flying figure on screen seven." ordered the Eradicator. A female voice complied. "Would you like to know his known history or his abilities first?" "Abilities." replied the Eradicator. "Processing. Due to numerous reports and observations by the media and the scientific community, this information has been gathered.  
  
"He calls himself Vengeance for reasons all his own. He has energy powers similar to your own, consisting of flight, energy blasts, and inhuman strength. It has been documented that he lifted an entire commercial jetliner. Vengeance also has speed powers. In June 1997, the American Institute of Science measured his speed. On his feet he was able to reach the speed of sound. In July 1997, his maximum flight speed was measured. The speed was recorded as mach 7.  
  
"According to many police reports, Vengeance seems to have a highly durable body. At one crime scene a human fired a hand cannon, or 'Bazooka' as they called it, at Vengeance. The explosion left no evident damage."  
  
"What about his history?" asked Raz-El. The computer complied. "His first documented appearance on earth was in New Manhattan, New York Cityplex on February 1st, 1997. He saved a suicidal jumper in midair. For this he was recognized as a hero figure. In August 1997, Vengeance assisted in the disarming of the world by collecting all nuclear warheads along with the design plans and proceeded to throw them into this solar system's sun, destroying them completely.  
  
"After the disarmament, Vengeance was recognized world-wide as a super- hero. In September he was given the Man of the year award for-" "I think I've heard enough." interrupted Raz-El. "Where do these beings come from? From whom did they emerge?" he asked. "The theory of mutation arises, sir. Mutants have been documented to have strange abilities. Their genetic structure-" "What brings on these mutations in humans?" interrupted Raz-El again. "It could be caused by pollution, low levels of radiation near nuclear power production facilities, ultra-violet radiation, or maybe even their device called television." finished the computer. "Interesting." said the Eradicator. "It is indeed rewarding what ten earth years of watching and studying these humans can give us."  
  
We shall leave the Eradicator with those words and travel to a warmer, busier place where buildings reach high into the heavens.  
  
A signal is sent. A signal from the police headquarters that only the one called Vengeance can detect. At the headquarters, police commissioner Waid Wilson sits at his desk with the signal device in his hand. Standing across from him is his best detective, Jonathan Parker. "How long does it usually take him to respond?" asked Parker, after taking a sip from his coffee. As soon as Parker finished his sentence a strong wind came in through the window and there he was. "As long as it takes." Vengeance answered. "What seems to be the problem commissioner?" He said.  
  
"We just got a message from the Pentagon. Their satellites seem to be picking up unusual levels of electro-magnetic activity over the Antarctic. They were wondering if you could check it out for them. But first they want you to stop by the Pentagon for immediate briefing, if you accept the mission of course." said the commissioner.  
  
"Okay. Call them and tell them I'm on my way there." Vengeance said as he left, blowing all the papers in the room out the window. The black caped figure arrived at the pentagon as soon as the call went through.  
  
A highly decorated general with a southern accent greeted Vengeance. "Vengeance! It is an honor to welcome you to the Pentagon suhr. I'm General John Jameson. Right this way son, I'll lead you to the briefing room." The general lead Vengeance inside the compound, down several corridors, and to a door. "After you son." said the general.  
  
Vengeance walked into a room lit by neon lights. There was a satellite picture of Antarctica on a screen at the head of the room. Vengeance found a seat. One of the lieutenants turned off the lights in order to see the satellite photo more clearly. The general began his briefing. "As you know, we have detected unusually high levels of electro-magnetic activity over the Antarctic. It seems to be centered at this spot." The general pointed at an area the size of a football field. "The point is at the center of the South Polar Plateau. Regular pictures revealed nothin'. But then, under Seismic Wave Imaging we found an underground complex. None of the other countries knew anythang of it's existence so we're assuming that it's the old base of that alien that blew up New York and New Jersey ten years back. We need ta make sure that it is indeed his base, so we're sending in the most qualified candidate we have, you. So wadda ya say son? You game?" asked Jameson. "I'm game." replied Vengeance. "Just some last minute details son. Do ya need some shoulder lights ta guide your way? Because its nighttime for the next two months down there." asked the general. "No, I can see in the dark ten times better that a normal human." Vengeance informed them. "I see. Oh, and one more thang. You're gonna need this headset ta keep us informed of your progress down there." said General Jameson. A lieutenant handed Vengeance the headset. "Thanks. Now if there will be nothing else I'll be on my way." said Vengeance as he flew out of there like a streak of lightning.  
  
Jameson ran out of the room, down the corridor, and into the radio room. He sat down at the microphone. "Vengeance, can ya read me?" asked the general. "Loud and clear general Jameson." replied Vengeance as his voice came in over the radio monitor. "Call me John, son. What's your position?" asked the general. "I'm over Cuba...now I'm passing Jamaica. I'm about to pass over Columbia..now." "Just tell us when ya hit the end of Chile." said Jameson. "Just passed it John." said Vengeance. "Damn you're fast, son." said Jameson. "The suns setting fast behind me, I'm switching to night vision. Now I can see Antarctica. I'm passing over the Peninsula now, heading for the Plateau." Vengeance said as the brisk Antarctic air blew over him.  
  
"Okay, I'm touching down at the South Pole. I don't see anything but snow and stars." Vengeance said as he looked all around him. It was deathly quiet. All that could be heard was the soft whistling of the wind over the landscape. "So, you think you can succeed where your predecessor failed, huh, you Firestorm wanna-be?" said a rough grating voice from behind him. Vengeance turned around to find a dark figure clothed in black and blue. "Where did you come from?" asked Vengeance. "From the stronghold beneath your feet." replied the dark figure. "Who are you?" Vengeance asked. "I am Raz-El. Better known to your failed counterpart as the Eradicator." As Raz- El finished introducing himself, a message came over Vengeance's headset.  
  
"Vengeance, what's goin' on down there? I thought I heard you talkin' to someone." said the general. "I think I've come in contact with the notorious city-destroyer." said Vengeance. "That's impossible. He was incinerated by Firestorm 10 years ago. We have file footage from 12 different sources." said Jameson. "Well apparently he's been resurrected somehow, because I'm looking straight at him." said Vengeance. At that moment Raz-El raised his hand and pointed his finger at the headset. A beam shot from his finger and evaporated the gadget. "This is between us, intruder. What do you call yourself? Ah yes, Vengeance. How did you come by that name?" asked the Eradicator. "It is what is needed to bring justice to those who have wronged others. To bring law to the lawless." answered Vengeance.  
  
"I care not of your planet's laws. I was reborn through my fortress's technology. It collected my essence back together and put it into this new body. So much power in this body, and EMOTION! So much more than in my original one." said the Eradicator, giving a devilish grin. Vengeance raised his fists in the street-fight position. "Glad you feel that way, rogue. Now if you don't mind, put up your pulverizers." said Vengeance with a half smile. "Pulverizers? Oh, you mean fists." said Raz-El, as he raised his clenched fists and lit them up with raw energy. Vengeance returned the gesture by lighting up his with blue energy.  
  
Vengeance came up first with a hard right to the side of his face. There was a flash of blue light as Vengeance released his energy on impact. Eradicator returned the favor with a left, but Vengeance blocked it and countered with a backhand to the face. "Enough of this holding back. Let's take this to higher ground." demanded the Eradicator, eyes glowing with crackling energy. Then they both levitated 100 feet in the air, as if both psychically agreeing on the decision. "You cannot keep me from my goal: total recreation of my home world and total destruction of yours." declared Raz-El. "Why?" asked Vengeance. "Because my world is dying. They need a place to re-populate in order to survive." said Raz-El. "That was ten years ago. How do you know that they're not all taking a dirt nap." Vengeance said, trying to act as the voice of reason. "I...I don't..." The Eradicator paused, as if to contemplate his actions. Then the look of anger returned to his face. "I don't know why I'm listening to you, human." The Eradicator said, with disgust and rising anger. Then the Eradicator rammed at Vengeance with his right shoulder, sending him into a nearby mountain range. Raz-El followed after him. He found him in the side of the mountain, stunned. He lifted him up, looked at the sharp spikes of ice rising out of the landscape and threw him. Just when Raz-El thought he was going to hit the hard ice, he arched upward and came back at Raz-El with both fists in front of him brightly charged with energy.  
  
The Eradicator was struck with all the force of anger unleashed. The attack came from above sending them both into the fortress below. They both landed on the hard metallic floor, leaving a large deep impression in the alien metal. Vengeance and the Eradicator scrambled to their feet, ignoring the falling blocks of ice from above.  
  
Vengeance powered up his blue energy. His eyes were now glowing bright blue with rage. The Eradicator did the same. His eyes glowed bright orange with more fury than he had ever felt before.  
  
Then they released it. All of it. The raw force of pure energy sent them flying back at least 40 feet. "You say that this technology brought you back?" said vengeance, looking around him. "Well let's make sure that never happens again, shall we?" Vengeance said firing his blasts at every console, monitor and any other piece of equipment that he could see. He demolished everything.  
  
"NO!!" screamed the Eradicator. "Have you any idea what you've done!" Raz- El said as he stood there with his eyes wide open and his fists clenched. All the robotic units fell to the ground, their power source having been destroyed. The Eradicator, holding his head in frustration, yells out "You can't win, you're a human! One of the stupidest races in the galaxy! It took your race five thousand years to get to where you are now!" Raz-El yelled. "Maybe so, but I was born different than a normal human. Given powers and abilities normal people would kill for. I don't know. Maybe I was put on this earth for God's entertainment, or maybe I was just put here to stop you." Vengeance said with a stone cold look in his eye.  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm still gonna kick your ass." Raz-El said as he flew forward with both fists lit up with raw power. Vengeance raised his fists and blasted him before he could reach him. Raz-El recovered quickly and returned the blast. Vengeance fired back. The onslaught lasted long. Thick rays of orange and blue energy were being fired back and forth. Then they both stopped. Now exhausted, they had both used up their energy reserves. Both their bodies were still steaming from the assault. They resorted to a fistfight. Hitting each other with everything they had. These two beings knew that one of them is going to fall tonight.  
  
More than mortals, less than gods, the entire human race depends on this one final battle. They hit each other hard. The hits were so hard and loud that it caused tremors throughout the South Polar Plateau. Blood was trickling from his lip and a cut on his forehead. Vengeance reached back for one more punch with everything he had left. Raz-El was struck with a loud 'CRACK'. The impact devastated Raz-El, and sent a shock wave through the Antarctic. The mighty Eradicator fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Vengeance stumbled backward, but then caught himself. His face bruised and bleeding, his costume ripped and burned, his cape shredded. Vengeance walked over to where the Eradicator lie. He picked him up, flew out of the fortress and into the bitterly cold night air. The brisk breeze stung his open wounds. He took one last look at the ruins of the now destroyed fortress. Then a sonic boom could be heard as he flew into the night at top speed.  
  
Like a bolt of lightning he was back at the Pentagon. "Vengeance, what happened son? We had lost radio contact. And who the hell is that?" the good general asked. "My head-set was vaporized. This is the Eradicator. Don't worry. He'll probably be out for a couple hours." Vengeance said while walking down the corridor. "Ya look like shit boy." the general commented as he looked at the cuts and bruises on Vengeance's face.  
  
"We need a containment cell. Some place to keep him under control for now, with the thickest walls you can manage." said Vengeance. "I think we might have a place for him." said the general as he led him left into an elevator. He pressed a button. The doors closed. The screen above the doors read: basement.sub-basement level 1.level 2.level 3.level 4.level 5.... The elevator stopped at sub-basement level 7. The doors opened. General Jameson led Vengeance down a white corridor. At the end was a chamber. "This was built 8 years ago. Just in case we might have to deal with an alien like black and blue boy here after a capture. The walls are composed of 4-foot thick solid titanium. Lined with lead. He won't be leavin' any time soon." said Jameson. Vengeance placed Raz-El in a chair inside the cell. Then he walked out. The general shut the vault behind him.  
  
Raz-El awoke to find himself in incarceration. He leaped up from his chair and ran to the grill-like opening in the door. "Hey! HEY! Let me out of here! You think you stupid humans can keep me in here for long?! Well you're wrong!" yelled the Eradicator. The only reply he heard was his own voice echoing down the corridor.  
  
THE END...FOR NOW  
  
"Fire answers fire, and through their paly flames each battle sees the others umbered face." - Shakespeare, Henry V 


End file.
